Broken
by XTruX
Summary: How does Mulder and Scully handle the events in Milagro.


Title: Broken

Author: Tru

Email:

Website: .com/

Distribution: Gossamer of course and anywhere else please email me first thank you.

Rating: Currently PG-13, but it might develop into something more (wink)

Classification: MSR

Spoilers: Milagro

Feedback: OMG Yes! This is my first FanFic. I love feedback good or bad!

Disclaimer: The characters of Fox William Mulder and Dana Katherine Scully DO NOT belong to me they are the property of Fox, Chris Carter, Ten Thirteen Production, and well anyone else I'm forgetting. I am writing this for pleasure, and not for any money so please do not sue me. I am a broke college student lol.

Summary: How Mulder and Scully handle the events in Milagro

Author's Note:

Okay everyone. First let me say I love the X Files. It is still one of my favorite shows EVER! I absolutely love reading all the wonderful fan fics out there. I am a writer and I love the X Files. And what happens when you put those two together? You get the newest XPhile Fan Fic writer.

Xxx

Time stood still as Mulder watched Scully lay on the floor of his apartment, blood covering her white blouse. A million thoughts flooded his mind as he thought the worse. _Is she dead?_ Shaking the thought from his head, Mulder rushed to her side, taking her into his arms as the tears pooled out of her crystal blue eyes. They stayed like that, together as time stood still. He whispered assuring words in her ear. "Scully, let me look at you. Tell me where you're hurt. Please". Mulder pleaded with her to let him see her injuries. He was scared. Really scared. Mulder had to admit to himself that he was tired of this. Tired of Scully coming so very close to…. He couldn't even say the words.

"This blood Scully. Where did all this blood come from?" He asked her. Scully pulled back from him, ripping her blouse apart, button flying everywhere. She felt over the heart, the place he had pushed his fingers so deep in her. Ripping her chest open, the pain… the excruciating pain that she had felt. "Oh Mulder!" she cried into his arms. Mulder was shocked, in complete and utter shock. He had never seen Scully as open and raw with her emotions before. This, this moment was all new to him. He wasn't quite sure as to how to handle an emotional Scully. The woman he has come to know and love is never this emotional. She's always in control of her emotions, fearless. Sometimes even emotionless. He was used to her I'm fine Mulder that to see her like this had him at a loss for words.

Two EMTs and a uniform officer broke up the moment. "Someone reported a disturbance". The officer told Mulder. "I left him downstairs in the basement, but I don't think you'll find him or his accomplice. I caught him, Padgett destroying evidence when I heard gun shots. I rushed up here to find my partner laying here in a pool of blood".

"Let us check her out". One EMT said to Mulder, as they pushed their way into the apartment.

As the EMT tended to Scully, Mulder answered all of the cop's questions. He explained the situation that Padgett was a suspect in an on-going murder investigation. After Mulder gave the cop all the information he needed, he went back to check on Scully. The EMTs were trying to convince her to let them take her to the hospital. "Mulder please! Don't let them take me to the hospital. I'm fine. I'm a Doctor I'd know if I needed to see a doctor or not". Scully looked at him with her big blue pleading eyes. Pain tugged at his heart to see her in such despair.

"It's okay guys. I'll take it from here. If something happens I'll take her straight to the hospital, but as of right now I think you all should leave. Agent Scully has been through enough today".

Nodding their heads, the EMT's collected their things and left the apartment not giving Mulder or Scully a backwards glance. Mulder reached for Scully, to help her cleaned up, but she jerked away from him. "I'm fine Mulder. I'm not an invalid. I can take care of myself". She said. He pulled his hands away as if he'd be scolded by hot water. Mulder was confused. Just a few minutes ago, she was pleading with him~ begging him to help her….and now she didn't want him to touch her.

Scully noticed the hurt look on his face. "I'm sorry Mulder. I just…you know me I don't like being emotional…Weak…"

"I do know you Scully. I know you better than anyone, why can't you just once let me take care of you?"

Biting the insides of her lip she turned her back to him and headed towards the bathroom. "I'm fine". And with those final words, those dreaded words he hated so much~ she shut the bathroom door, leaving him in a puddle of confusion.

Scully's POV

I know I hurt Mulder's feelings. Why couldn't he understand that I needed to be in control? That I needed to be strong. Because right now all you want to do is curl up in a ball and cry. She thought to herself. When that man was on top of me. Digging into my chest, all I could think about is that at moment I never got the chance to tell him how I truly felt. I thought that I'd never gotten the chance to tell my Mom once last time I loved her. Never got the chance to mend things with Bill. Or talk to Charlie. Never got the chance to find all the questions about Emily. My sweet baby girl. And Mulder. I love him so much. He's the only person that I know I could trust. The only person I knew would never judge me, or question my decisions or make me feel less than who I am. Special Agent Dana Scully, MD. I am who I am and I am my Father's daughter. I am a Scully and Scully's are not weak. We are strong. We are strong!

But she wasn't strong at this moment. She wasn't in control, she was emotional. Her feelings were raw and all she wanted to do was cry. So she did. She cried for Ahab. She cried for Melissa. She cried to Emily. Samantha. She cried for everything she has ever been through this last few years. And most of all she cried because at this moment she needed Mulder, she needed him but she pushed him away. She opened her eyes and looked at her appearance in the mirror. Tear stained face and bloody clothes. Dropping to her knees she cried some more.

Xxx

Mulder stood outside the bathroom door and listened to her move around and then there was silence. He waited and then he heard her softly crying. It pained him to see her that way. All he wanted to do is take her in his arms. He wanted to take all her pain away. He wanted several minutes and then he lightly tapped his finger on the door and waited for her to answer. She never did. "Scully…" he whispered to her. There was no answer. He reached for the knob, hoping it would be unlock. It was. He slowly turned the knob, half expecting her to yell at him, but she didn't. When the door was finally open he found Scully curled up in the fetal position. She was asleep. Oh Scully he thought to himself. Picking her up in his arms he carried her to his bed. Mulder gently undressed her. He grabbed his Knicks T Shirt he knew she loved so much and a pair of boxers. After he had her dressed, he tucked her in the bed. Kissing her lightly on the forehead and started to leave.

"Mulder..." she called out. He turned to face her. Their eyes locked. "Padgett was right. I am in love….with you". He watched her, mouth wide open. He stood motionless. She curled back under the covers and let darkness take her into a peaceful slumber.

***The End***


End file.
